Patience
by Rosedreams
Summary: Patience is a virtue, or so some say.
1. Patience

Patience

I took a moment to look out my only window. I was one of the lucky few to rank a small slice of a view and sometimes I think it's to taunt me. Others, I am grateful to see something other than these four walls.

Those stormy gray clouds reflect my current mood as I reflect about how I got to this point. After the wars, all five of us were recruited to protect the peace we fought for. Winner declined with a valid excuse of the family business. Barton and Maxwell tried it for a few mere months before realizing that life had narrowed down to the in and out box on their desks.

Barton is now traveling with his sister in the circus, though they seem to spend an excessive amount of time on L4.

Maxwell is on L2 with a friend from the war named, Hilde. Together they run Maxwell's Salvage. I understand it is booming with the spoils of our war.

Yuy hung on the longest of them, but he too bailed within four or five months after Barton and Maxwell left. He finally accepted Ms. Peacecraft's offer of employment with a few trips to L2 interspersed.

This left me under the thumb of Commander Une. Six years now. Maxwell is very vocal in his questions of why I haven't moved on. Surely I was settled enough to find my true calling to his logic. Barton and Yuy would question me with their eyes. They can all see that my job is sucking the life out of me and appear to be concerned that I am losing my edge.

The truth is, I know all this. I know Une has planned to keep me in check with my sense of duty. Stacks of paperwork and lack of action eat away at my muscle tone with the excuse that others are not quite as capable at going from point A to point Z efficiently.

Another truth is, I don't care. I am through fighting. I never wished to in the first place. Responsibilities and expectations forced me into the pilot's seat. Now though, I have no one left to push me to be the leader I was bred for. No heir demanded, no image to be maintained. Just paperwork and deadlines are required of me.

I've thought on going elsewhere to find my own peace. Traveling the few untamed regions of China has crossed my mind. I think I would like stopping at a temple or two and trading philosophical opinions with the monks. I once mentioned this desire to Commander Une and was immediately bombarded with reasons why I could not be allowed my allotted vacation time to pursue such follies. I know the truth behind her excuses. The world would no longer feel safe to several individuals if the traitor pilot was not being monitored. It amuses me that Une is one of those people even though I was under the employ of the one she now calls daughter.

At one point, I had been offended by all surveillance and lack of trust. Now though, I guess I have gained some measure of peace. Or, perhaps it is just ennui. I am just biding my time until I can finally be reunited with my ancestors and it does not matter what I do in that time. As someone wise once said, 'The secret of patience is doing something else in the meantime."

I do not feel it will be too long before this life is finally squeezed out of me. All but a small part of me is looking forward to meeting those I've lost. That minor piece though, that is the troubling part. That piece wishes to enjoy the full measure of this existence before it is snuffed out. My childhood was spent daydreaming of the places and people I'd read about. My mind thirsts for stimulation, and the joys the world can offer, but I have grown used to quieting that desire and turning my focus to cases and background checks, and pointing fingers of evidence at suspects.

The incoming call buzz from my phone startles me from my internal musings and I turn from the window. A sigh heaves itself from my soul, but I know my duties and they call. Perhaps one day I'll be at peace, whether in death or in freedom. For now, life moves on and so shall I.


	2. Perseverance

Perseverance

I can't tell you how long we watched that spark fade from his eyes, the fire in his soul smothered by Une's tight fist. We've talked amongst ourselves about losing him to his own damn indifference.

I know I've voiced my opinions quite frequently for him to at least think about his own circumstances. I just don't understand how he can enter that building day after day for SIX DAMN YEARS without putting a bullet to his temple. A few weeks taught me that it wasn't a slice of pie and I was fortunate enough to escape the eagle eyes of our fellow agents.

Wu Fei is a smart man, so it is impossible to think that he doesn't realize the situation he is in. We never had it as bad as he does and still it was unbearable. We didn't have the world condemning us because we forced them to take hold of the peace we handed them on a platter to complicate our lives.

The four of us have gone over scenarios on how to free one of our own. If he won't free himself, then it's up to us to liberate him. After all, as someone with a brain once said, "The difference between perseverance and obstinacy is that one comes from a strong will, and the other from a strong won't."

If there's something we all have in common, it's a strong will. Hang on Wu Fei. The calvary is coming.


	3. Opportunity

Opportunity

It blindsided us in the middle of the day while half our forces were at lunch. I, of course, was chained to my computer, working on a high profile case. Those who remained in the building were scattering like cockroaches as smoke, sirens, and sounds of explosions rocked our senses. The building shook as key structural supports were reduced to mere rubble.

I poked my head out to see what I could of the situation. Many were trampled in the panic, including one Agent Ts'ao. Another tremor caused debris to crush the unfortunate man, killing him almost instantly.

That small part of me longing for freedom suddenly screamed out that this was my chance. This was something I could not ignore for the sense of duty. No one noticed as I shifted through the chunks of building materials to switch my identification with Agent Ts'ao's. I felt some small remorse at denying his family closure at his death, so I offered a small prayer over the body in hopes of appeasing his soul.

Once free of the prison called Preventers, I slipped into the amassed crowds gawking to witness a catastrophe first hand. During the wars, we all had networks set up to aid us in our endeavors. A few anonymous phone calls and I had a new identity and an underground ticket to China.

News reports told me that Preventers was believed to be attacked by an unknown terrorist cell. That Commander Une swore that she would get to the bottom of this tragedy. Six agents were confirmed dead so far, including one Agent Chang. The film crew were fond of taking footage of the surrounding bystanders and I was sure I recognized a few Maguanacs, and the vague glimpse of a long chestnut braid. A pang hit my chest as I realized that opportunity had knocked in the form of Shinigami and his loyalty. I'm sure the rest of our small family had their hands in this mess. I am also positive that each one will have an airtight alibi to keep them from the suspect list.

For once, I'm glad I headed the old saying, 'It isn't enough to grasp an opportunity: you must do something more than just stand still and hold onto it."

As I pass each temple in my journeys, I always make sure I leave a tribute for my four brothers in thanks, and one to an unfortunate Agent by the name of Ts'ao. The five of them have opened the doors to a whole new life for me. I will be eternally thankful. Xie Xie.


End file.
